Dr Stein's Daughter! A Dark Secret Or Not?
by Little Tsu
Summary: SEQUAL to "Makoto Stein! Dr Stein Has A Daughter?". If you haven' read the prequal ta this, then ya won' really understand parts of this nor what the two new students at the DWMA looks like so I suggest you read that first. Anyways, the new students have been attending the Academy for a few days now, but something doesn't quite sit right about them. Will their secret be revealed?


_Little Tsu: Hey everyone. I know some people have been at the edge of their seats with this one, but here it is. The Sequal to my Soul Eater one-shot, 'Makoto Stein! Dr Stein Has A Daughter?'! Whether this ends up bein' yet another one-shot or a multi one will be up to you readers._

_Now on with the show!(^w^)_

**Dr Stein's Daughter! A Dark Secret Or Not?**

"Hey Maka?...What are you doing exactly?"

Standing there in the hallway with his hands resting lazily in his pants pockets, Soul gazed at his meister with heavy lidded crimson eyes while the light brunette haired girl stood there in front of him, peeking around the corner of a wall.

"Quiet Soul or they'll hear you."

The white haired weapon merely rolled his eyes at this and continued to stand there. He supposed that it was understandable, but he was a bit surprised, nonetheless, that his very own meister was actually tailing and _spying_ on the two new students they had gotten earlier that week. Actually, he was a bit surprised in himself that he wasn't currently doing what Maka was. After all, the meister of the two called herself Makoto Stein...And what's more, she was Dr Stein's very own _daughter_. Anyone would be curious about that. Especially, since they didn't really know who in their right minds would want to be married to a man like him. He'd seen that phycho side of him when they first met so he knows all too well...

Snapping himself out of his own thoughts, he blinked slightly before jolting a bit at the sight before him. He must've really been deep in his own thoughts because he did _not _notice Black Star, Tsubaki, nor Death the Kid and his weapons arrive, but yet, here they were, spying on the two with his meister. "The hell...?" The moment he uttered this, they all simultainiously glanced over their shoulders at him and shushed him, causing his right eye to twitch slightly in irritation. "Tch...You guys are all idiots." With that he actually shocked and almost caused a panic with his friends as he walked around them and strode over to the two new students, causing the two to halt in their own conversation and glance over at him curiously; though admittedly, the boy of the two held an annoyed look. "Yo."

Blinking slightly at this, the short purplenette actually giggled softly before smiling lightly at him; her sapphire eyes gleeming a bit in a pleasant manner. "Hello. You must be Soul Evans. My father mentioned you and your friends often whenever he spoke to me since he came here to teach all of you. I'm Makoto Stein, but then you already know that." She then side glanced up at the boy beside her, who was practically half a head taller than herself. "This is my partner, Chronos Loki. He's a scythe weapon like you, though...admittedly very different in design..."

"In other words, compared ta me, you're jus' a lil toy, heh..."

Now that...got his full attention. That constant snarky tone of voice from the boy before him and the words he spoke instantly had him glaring at the other weapon. Had this guy seriously just called him weak? Oh no...Big,...big no no. He was not about to let that one slide so easily as he stepped up and growled slightly, revealin his razor-like teeth. "Hey! I dunno who ya think you are, but I happen to be one of the better weapons here at the Academy so back off ya porkypine."

"Who ya callin' a porkypine ya stupid albino?!"

Watching the two get up into each other's faces now and look about ready to pummel each other right in the middle of the Academy hallway no less, Makoto finally sighed softly to herself and slammed her fist into the side of Chronos' head, jarring him a good bit. Seeing that the strike had ended their senseless fighting, she sighed once more before resting a hand upon her hip. "Now if you two are done arguing, my father was wanting me to come see him later after school let out for the day. It was nice seeing you Soul." With a slight bow and a gentle smile, she fluidly turned around and walked off with a graceful flow in her stride while her weapon shuffled his feet along the tiled floor after her.

As his friends walked up to him from their 'hiding spot', he merely stood there watching the two's backs...Or rather, watching Makoto's. Snapping out of it, he tilted his head down faintly so that his bangs shadowed his eyes as he muttered to himself. "...Way cool..." Smirking a bit as he said this, he glanced over at his friends as he slipped his hands into his pockets again. "Hey guys. Finally decided to move away from your so called hiding place? She most likely knew you guys were there the entire time."

"Soul, how could you so easily walk up to that girl and start up a conversation? She's Dr Stein's daughter. For all we know, she could have that same crazy side about her that her dad has." Maka wasn't too pleased about her weapon and friend's actions and she normally wasn't one to jump to conclusions or judge someone she didn't know like that, but just something about the girl didn't feel right to her at all. She just couldn't put her finger on it though. The young meister could only hope that she could find out sooner rather than later. Especially, if that bad feeling turned out to be right...

However, Soul merely rolled his eyes at this and shook his head. "I don't see what the big deal is. Aside from the fact that her weapon is a prick, Makoto seems really nice. Not to mention, she's definately easy on the eyes, heh." Unfortunately, that last remark got him one big 'Maka Chop' to the head by his meister while the others winced slightly at the sight of the indention in their friend's head.

Seeing this happen, Kid finally sighed softly and motioned to his friends with his hand leisurely. "In any case, whether there is something peculiar about this girl or not, she is a powerful meister nonetheless and her weapon is as well. We were all there to witness a glimsp of her skill that night when she arrived to assist us with that werewolf, Tsukiko...For now, she does not pose as a threat nor does she show any signs of ill intentions. As of currently, Makoto Stein is a good ally and I do not know about all of you, but I would like to keep it so for I am not sure I would like to be at the receiving end of that weapon of hers..." With that said, Kid turned around and began to walk off, heading for home. "Now come along Liz, Patty. We are going home since we don't have a mission."

Once Kid and the Thompson Sisters left, the remaining group exchanged glances before deciding it was best to head to their own respective homes as well for the time being. After all, a good rest would be nice as none of them knew when the next major mission, instead of minor ones, would be in need of their attention.

Meanwhile, as the group of friends headed home, within the classroom that Dr Stein taught, the young man was sitting casually in his roller chair with the side of his head propped onto his gently fisted hand; his elbow rested on the arm of his chair as he gazed lazily towards the two teens. "Makoto, you've been working really hard, it seems, since you arrived here a few days ago. How was your last mission?...Does anyone in the school suspect anything?"

Makoto's eyes gently closed at this as she shook her head. "No father...I think that the meister, Maka Albarn is suspicious of me, but I don't think anyone knows of who I really am...Or rather what I am?" The young girl seemed to speak the last part in a bit of a questioning manner, but then shook her head once more and locking her deep sapphire gaze onto her father's own olive green eyes. When looking between the two, it was impossible to tell that they were related and anyone would be especially shocked at hearing they were father and daughter, but it was true. The thing of it was, is that simply put, Makoto was the spitting image of how her mother had looked.

Remaining silent for a moment as he merely gazed at his daughter, he finally smiled a bit and nodded his head. "Alright then. Make sure knowone finds out your secret though...I doubt anyone here is actually ready to find out just yet...This secret is only for you two, myself, and Shinigami to know for now..." Chuckling lightly as his eyes were gently closed, he motioned in a shooing fashion towards the two students with his hand. "Now run along you two and stay on your toes...I wouldn't doubt that after your little run in with the shewolf, you'll be sought out for by her and possibly Crona as well..."

Nodding lightly in compliance to this, Makoto turned on her heel and left the room with her weapon close behind her. She knew that she'd have to be more careful now, but not simply because she was most likely on the 'hit list' of Tsukiko's, but also because she had to keep her secret safe and unknown to the students and staff of the DWMA...At least until both her father and Shinigami-sama felt that they were ready...She could only hope that she'd beable to accomplish just that till then...

**End? To be continued?**

_Little Tsu: Yeah, I know, I'm evil. But yeah, it's up ta you to decide whether this ends in yet another cliffhanger-like one-shot or goes on to be a multi chap. You decide readers!_

_Till next time!XD_


End file.
